


锤基-I love you, brother.

by Sk_Sheryl



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 15:57:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16705429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sk_Sheryl/pseuds/Sk_Sheryl
Summary: 注！这是个刀！复联3的刀！很短，不过就300+个字而已。





	锤基-I love you, brother.

“You’ll never be a god…”

Loki用上最后的一丝力气，拼命阻止氧气的流失，但命运任然无法被改变。尽管他不想要在这种情况下离开Thor，尽管他不想要让Thor独自一人面对疯狂的巨人Thanos，尽管他不想要离开这个被他们称为Revengers的队伍，不想要在和他哥哥之间的关系就快要和好如初之际，被夺去最后的性命，可是，他也别无他法。

“No!”

被紧紧遮盖着的嘴让Thor就连怒吼都办不到，成为国王的雷神无法接受着一个事实，他知道自己不能再像过去一样，在弟弟‘死’后的一段时间后再一度与心爱的弟弟相见，他知道这一次将会是个永远。命运已抵达，而没人能从命运的审判下逃开。哪怕是恶作剧之神也一样无法逃开。

悲伤，愤怒，内疚，后悔，种种不安的情绪渐渐地让Thor失去了理智。他甚至无法说出那一句话，就那几个字。

I love you, brother.


End file.
